Hainly Abrams
Hainly Abrams is a colonist assigned to Prodromos, on the planet Eos. A researcher by heart, she devotes her time learning as much as she could about their environment and decides what avenues of study her colleagues think up are worth pursuing. __TOC__ Mass Effect: Andromeda If Pathfinder Ryder chose to establish Prodromos as a military outpost, Hainly is disappointed that fewer resources will be devoted to research. If Prodromos was turned into a scientific outpost instead, after the Roekaar's failed attack on the outpost Hainly then wonders if they should've gotten armed personnel after all. Hainly's research topics vary wildly. She can be tracking wildlife migrations that were prevented by the storms of Eos prior to its rehabilitation. She can be reading up on Remnant data forwarded by Ryder's team, deeming it important to their survival. If asked about the conditions on Eos, Hainly determines based on data from other outposts that whatever the vault is doing seems to be permanent and beneficial so far. The storms show no signs of returning, and if anything goes amiss she knows who to contact for Remnant tech support. Hainly has a favorable opinion on Prodromos mayor August Bradley. She likes that their mayor is willing to hang up on Director Tann to help someone carry a bag of cement. Lieutenant Bradley would carry the outpost on his back if he had to, and Hainly intends to make sure he doesn't have to. Hainly asks Ryder to plant survey hammers to investigate strange seismic activity around Eos. While doing so, Ryder has a choice of planting a hammer over a deposit of natural gas or over underground water. Afterward, Hainly disapproves of exploiting the natural gas, citing the lessons learned on Earth. If Ryder points out Eos has an atmosphere processor compared to Earth, Hainly thinks that the mining could do anything, including unintended consequences. If Ryder explains that exploiting resources always come with a cost, Hainly feels responsible to count that cost. Concerning the "independent nation" Advent who were the reason for the Pathfinder having to choose where the hammer fell, Hainly asks if respecting their sovereignty includes handling crises like Architects. If Ryder limits cooperation to just sharing information, Hainly can relate to having a choice other people won't get. If Ryder wants to send teams to deal with the situation, Hainly will forward the suggestion to Bradley, snarking about the premature need for international policies. After the kett presence has been cleansed from their main outpost, Hainly asks Ryder if exaltation is contagious, and is relieved that it isn't because she sent a team to the base to check it out. Coming to Andromeda Prodromos is in dire need of a water purification technician, who happens to be Hainly's fiancé Evan Kendricks. Kendricks is still in cryostasis due to recent events, although Hainly can't ask for a fast-track defrosting due to conflict of personal and professional interests. She asks if Ryder can do so for her, who may or may not respond favorably. If the Pathfinder follows through by requesting Vladimir Brecka to bring Kendricks out of cryo, Hainly can be overheard being overjoyed at her fiancé's presence at the counter behind her. Grateful for Ryder's role in Kendricks' release, Hainly offers the Pathfinder a front-row-center seat at the wedding regardless of Ryder's responses, joking that they can even take a shower in fresh Eos water beforehand. Certain now that she can trust the Pathfinder, Hainly becomes willing to divulge the reasons why she came to Andromeda. Back in the Milky Way she was working at a dead-end lab filling test tubes. She was known as Stephan back then, though she never identified as such. Feeling she was wasting her potential, she signed up for the Initiative for a fresh new start as "Hainly Abrams, Andromeda Explorer". The name Hainly is formed from the initials of her favorite places back home, and Kendricks helped her come up with it before they left. Now that the couple are together, Hainly hopes to have Bradley officiate their wedding ceremony when it's time. Hainly and her fiancé can be overheard in subsequent encounters bantering like a soon-to-be-married couple and expressing concern and affection for each other. Trivia *Prior to Patch 1.08, Hainly Abrams' reasons for coming to Andromeda can be easily learned during the first encounter with her. As a result of community feedbackhttps://twitter.com/bioware/status/849671752192077828, BioWare reordered the conversation sequence to be unlocked only after gaining Hainly's trust by defrosting her fiancé. References de:Hainly Abrams es:Hainly Abrams